Reality of the DEAD
by Taichou no Hentai
Summary: Set after leaving Takagi's home, the group is in search of permanent shelter, but can they hide from their feelings? Taka/Saeko & Kohta/Saya Rated M for Future lemons, gore, and violence. R&R plus message me if you have any ideas for new chapters.
1. Flowers with Thorns

**THE CHARACTERS ARE ALL PROPERTY OF DAISUKE SATO  
>I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING FOR THIS IS A FANMADE WORK OF<strong>** FICTION****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After the events that took place at Takagi's home, Saeko slowly started to notice her mind crumble. The ideas of slaughter and laughter truly come together when she's fighting, or in Komuro's eyes, slaughtering. While the group is still clinging to survival, Saeko has started to favor becoming dominant over everything so that she may lay waste to all "living" things. In her mind "living" means able to put up a fight, but in reality she only wants to see things shed blood and flesh upon her and her sword so she can bathe in the afterglow of murder.<p>

The group is now heading towards the mall where they believe provisions can be found and/or people can be found. The blonde that is driving seems to space out when she drives because she hums and smiles in a way that resembles an elementary student coloring without any direction. Next to her in the passenger seat is Rei Miyamoto, the antennae like extensions of her hair brushing the headrest of the seat and Kohta who is behind her. In between Kohta and Saeko is Komuro, the leader of the group who has been able keep everyone from going completely insane, but not without going through some pretty tough trials on the way. Saeko is on the end, silently looking outside the window, forcing herself to not jump out and look for anything that's made of flesh and blood. And on the floor, Takagi sleeps. Her shirt smelled of tears that had shed while they fled her home. She finally started to cry an hour after the group's departure from the Takagi household; she didn't like to show her weak side unless it was in front of Komuro or Shizuka. Komuro only witnessed her weakness once in middle school when she started to cry alone. 12 year old Komuro came over to the girl he hardly knew and embraced her, softly telling her "it's not your fault" and other things to comfort her. After that incident, she had always had minor feelings for him, but never acted upon them because she knew better.

Alice, the young girl the group had adopted during their survival, was in the back sleeping as well. She really had no business in an apocalypse like this, but fate had stranded her with no protection. She was a light without electricity until the group came for her. Ever since then she has been the one bit of innocence and purity left in the world. Being only in elementary, her stature is childish and her manner of speaking is rather cute. She addresses the group with –nee or nii-san depending on the person's gender.

Saeko started to fidget, nudging Komuro multiple times before he asked "Is something wrong Saeko-San"?

"No Komuro-Kun, I just…I just need to talk to you when we reach shelter. And I mean ALONE, ok?"

He replies "Ok, but try to contain yourself for just a bit longer ok?" She smiles and replies with a warm "Hai". "Komuro, if it's alright….would you…calm my fidgeting?"

He looks at her with a confused expression. Now whispering to each other, "Komuro, please hold my hand". He quickly starts to stammer "Uh…ano….ok" and light takes hold of her fingers. He suddenly remembers the time they spent at the shrine when He and Saeko had been separated from the group. The tenderness of her touch and the warmth of her lips suddenly lit up his thoughts as he enclosed his fingers, entwining his and her fingers in a way that lovers would after several months of dating.

Rei had been watching them the entire time, but remained undetected as she turned her head in disgust. "If only Hisashi were here" she thought, but she knew well enough that the brown haired man she loved was dead and would never comfort her again. She silently expressed herself by nibbling on the inside of her cheek.

Takagi had woke up not long after Saeko and Takashi's little moment, but unfortunately for her she had been woken up from the her head bumping the hard, metal floor of the vehicle. She sleepily blurted out "Baka! Watch where your kicking gun-otaku!". "Gomen, Takagi-san" replied Kohta, not being bothered by her snide comment. He had grown used to being treated like a dog from before the infection started. He was beaten, ridiculed, and ostracized by his teachers and classmates. He had taken up a hobby that was a diamond in the rough when the zombies started to roam, guns. He seems to know about everything that involves guns from tactics to usage, and as well as specifics like histories of weapons. What truly set him apart was his skill with a gun. He spent two weeks in America under the eyes of an expert marksman who was a black water operative, an expert in the field. He was able to turn a nail-gun into an accurate killing weapon that killed many undead, and he also knew where guns were hidden, making him the weapons expert of the group.

After rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Takagi inquired about where they were, where they were going, and what the plan is. Takashi informed her that they were heading to the next city, Tanzaku, in search of supplies and a temporary shelter. She asked "Why not head to a military base or something, they have plenty of firepower". Shizuka pulled over and explained the situation. "My friend I was talking about before contacted me with Morse code through the radio in this truck. She said that all military bases are no good because of all the unnecessary precautions they are taking. She said it was best to lay low until she could get out to see us to her own safe place on a remote island offshore." Everyone, reminded of the possibility of refuge, was suddenly removed from the fact of the world dying and placed into a state of security where nothing seemed wrong. It was then that a zombie in the road hit the bumper, its blood on the windowing bringing the survivors back into reality where everything was for survival, not for living.

A few hours of silence passed, and they arrived at a gas station a few miles out of Tanzaku. The sign read "self-serve". Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. No tight places where one of "them" can surprise them. The big military hummer pulled up to the pump, straining and coughing black smog as its last milliliters of gas was combusted. Saeko saw the black hose across the ground, but didn't let on to the group because she knew what it did. The group's eyes went wide with fear, and one with excitement, as they heard the bell ring. Instead of signaling a mechanic, it signaled everything that could hear within a half-mile, and that includes "them". Saeko turned to hide her smile; her eyes were no longer wide, but closed with the pleasure of knowing that she can hunt soon.

At first, only one or two grey bodies appeared from inside the small building, but slowly, a group of twenty or so started to come closer and closer, like watching a car in the haze appear from nothing. Everyone but Alice and Shizuka hopped out of the miniaturized tank. Saeko calmly walked to the front of the group while Saya and Kohta stood up through the hole in the top of the vehicle. Rei and Takashi followed Saeko, but split up as they saw a few stragglers from the other sides of the road. Kohta slammed his fist as he exclaimed "Dammit all! I can't use any guns guys, there's a much larger group down the road, but they haven't taken notice of us yet so try to keep it to close combat only". Saeko didn't even hear him as she rushed forward, leaving everyone twenty paces behind as she launched into the horde. One, two, three, and then twenty were on the ground, her entire body dampened by their fluids, red and clear from infection or recent meals. Everyone called out for her to comeback, but the distance was too far for their voices to carry. As if she were a tigress, she rushed towards the even larger group a ways down the road. Any normal human would be fatigued after sprinting the quarter mile, but not Saeko. Her bloodlust and insanity were like an oil fire, it has to burn out on its own before the destruction ceases.

Again, she was surrounded by moans and blood as she cleaved her way through necks, heads, and complete torsos, engorging herself on the feeling of destroying anything living. "More", she stabbed one through the skull, "MORE" she swung in a large arc that beheaded four of them, "MORE! YES!" she finally screamed as she started to nearly halve the group of undead. Then she did something she had never done before; she lost herself completely, subconsciously continuing the slaughter of the seemingly helpless creatures.

The group back at the station had filled up and was on its way to aide Saeko, but as they came closer they grew cold with shock. They expected to find a couple zombies down and Saeko still fighting, but what they found was more horrifying than finding a bitten member of their group. Saeko had beheaded so many of them that the road was painted a scarlet color, still wet with the blood of each and every kill. They pulled through the bloody mess and stopped about ten feet from the violet haired beauty, but she was a rose with thorns that cut deep. Still blinded by bloodlust she rushed the Humvee. Takashi quick hopped out and threw his bat at her legs, but only succeeded in making her stop and turn towards him. She swung, but Takashi brought up his shotgun just in time for the middle of the katana to become wedged inside of the wooded cock on the gun. Takashi grabbed her arm and planted his hand straight across her pale, beautiful face. She suddenly realized what she was doing, and whom she had been doing it to. She stood a few inches from the man she liked and though "oh my god….what have I done" and started to bawl and sob uncontrollably. She was silenced by Takashi bringing her into his chest, where she clenched his shirt and wept like a child. "_T…Ta…Takash…I…I'm" _she was cut off as her mouth was covered by something warm and soft, yet masculine. She was looking into the eyes of the man she like, no, she was looking into the eyes of the man she loved more than anything in the world. She threw her arms around his neck as she pulled him into a much closer position, kissing him with so much passion that even Komuro had felt pure bliss. She was lost to the world, only belonging in his arms and with his lips upon hers. They parted, still holding each other tightly.

Komuro spoke softly, but instead of his usual friendly tone, it was filled with gentleness and love. "_Please please promise me I won't have to do that ever again, Saeko-chan_". She replied in a voice that was now calmer, but still stammering. Instead of sadness, it was joy that caused her to stutter "_Never, never ever," she whispers "I love you Takashi, I…I love you_".

While the group watched, the only person who wasn't smiling was Rei, but it wasn't out of jealousy, it was because she was happy that she wasn't with him. Since Hisashi died she had always felt guilty for what she did to him when she chose his friend over him. Still, she couldn't help but feel slightly dead inside as her last bit of love faded away and it turned into a simple, respectful sense of adoration.

As Takashi climbed inside with Saeko in his arms, "So, wanna make out for us next time lover boy?" said the pink-haired genius in a sarcastic tone with a hint of anger. He blushed uncontrollably as he sat down and closed the door. The indigo haired woman in his arms had passed out from handling too much at once, but he never let go, even as the door closed she was laying on his lap, curled up and holding onto him for dear life. He smiled as the warmth in his stomach spread throughout his chest, and he too eventually started to feel his eyelids become heavy.

"Hey, Kohta, Takagi, can I" They both replied with a quick but warm "of course". The two climbed in the back with Alice, letting Komuro and Saeko have enough room to sleep comfortably. Before laying her down, he sat her up and let Takagi remove her clothes and replace them with clean ones. She put on the spandex short shorts and white tank top she wore back at Shizuka's friend's house just to mess with Komuro. As he laid he out a blanket, she opened her eyes and sleepily said "_nooo, Takashiiii, don't goo_". He smiled and whispered "I won't go; I'll stay right here with you until you wake up". She sighed the word "Ohhhkayyyy" and grabbed the brown haired teen, pulling his face into her cleavage. He tried to say "Matteyo, chotto", but his words were muffled. He didn't try to move because he feared waking her up would either startle her or scare her to the point she beat him half to death. He sighed, and then took in a deep breath, her sweet, womanly scent clouding his mind. This was the second time today he felt pure bliss, and he hoped it would be the first time of many. He pulled the blanket over himself and the girl, wrapped his arms around her waist, and drifted into the most peaceful sleep he's ever had.

As the survivors enjoyed the new atmosphere, they turned around to go back to the station because it was getting dark out. Kohta checked the building to make sure nothing would bite them, and deemed it safe. Luckily the owners left their keys in the doors, making it easy to secure the only entrance to the small building. It was one of the shops where the owner lived in a small two room apartment that was above the store, so they could split up and sleep separately. After waking up Takashi, the group locked up the Humvee in the garage and moved inside. Kohta slept in a futon on the floor, Saya on the couch across the room, Takashi carried Saeko to the small bed in the bedroom, and Shizuka and Rei shared an inflatable bed in the kitchen. After laying down Saeko, Takashi changed into shorts and a tank so he could let his uniform wash and dry overnight. He finally lay down on a real bed for the first time in what seemed like years, and to top it off he had a beautiful woman to sleep next to. _**Saeko reaches over and again pulls him into her E cup "pillows". **_"Okay" he thought, "I guess a woman to sleep on is just as good". He wrapped his arms around her slender figure again, but this time noticing how beautiful she really was. "Thank god she's asleep" he said as the bulge in his pants was rubbing against her. He let his body relax and continued the peaceful sleep he drifted into before.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! So that's my first fic evar! :D Hope you guys like it because I plan on writing ALOT more for it. I'm hoping for a 10+ chapter fic with plenty of lemony goodness, but also lots and lots of "flags" and romantic thing slike that xD R&amp;R please, I encourage constructive criticism so that I may make the stories more enticing for you, the READERS! Until next chapter:<strong>

Pervert Captain out


	2. Night of Cognition

**DISCLAIMER  
>High School of the Dead and ALL of it's characters are owned by Daisuke Sato<br>I own absolutely NOTHING for this is a fanmade work of fiction**

* * *

><p><span>Setting and Recap<span>

The group has fled from the Takagi home and has gone to a gas station a few miles outside of their first destination: Tanzaku town. Whilst arriving the group triggered the bell for servicing, attracting a medium sized group of "them". The group defended themselves with little effort needed, but Saeko Busujima, a senior of the other students who excels in kendo, lost herself to her carnal nature. She discarded of the first group of undead in no time, but she lost hold of her conscious nature, killing even more down the road until she turned upon the survivors, attacking Komuro Takashi, the man she loves. After a brief moment of collecting herself after being brought back to reality, she passed out from exhaustion and overworking of the mind. The group now resides in the gas station's living quarters, resting for the next day.

**The Present**

Alice woke up due to the cracking of thunder outside. The young girl rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and realized that if she was too loud, she might wake up Kohta and Saya whom she was sleeping between as a makeshift barrier in case of any *_Hentai _attacks. (Alice is unaware of this because she doesn't understand Takagi's reasoning) _"Nee-chan and Nii-san might not like being woken up, so I think I'll go get a drink and sleep in the bathroom tonight" _thought the girl. She walked into the kitchen to find the milk tea they brought along with them. She stood tip-toe to reach the plastic jug, almost dropping it after shifting her weight back to her heels. After drinking some of it she went into the bathroom and lay down in the tub, curling up with her polka-dot blanket that she used when she was a toddler. She giggled at the thought of Nee-chan and Nii-san being her new mommy and daddy. Alice fell into a happy sleep where she dreamt about her time in primary school, her mommy and daddy, and even when she first got Zeke as an even littler puppy than he already is.

The cracking of thunder was heard again, this time it was the pink-haired genius to be startled by it. Her sudden jerk landed her on the floor, right on top of something warm and soft. She likeed how comfortable it was, and how it _smelled_? "_Oh god" she thought "I could stay here forever". _It was then she opened her eyes, revealing that it was the gun-otaku providing her with such comfort and security. She was flabbergasted; her mouth opened wide revealing her cute fang-like teeth and her deep shade of red from both anger and embarrassment. Although she didn't jump away from the fluffy boy right away, she did make sure she did it quietly so that he wouldn't get any ideas from seeing her in nothing but a white tee and her panties. _"God why didn't I bring pajamas" _she thought. She then turned around to face the otaku after she got back on the couch. She noticed how at ease he seemed. She remembered back before this incident the soft smile he always wore to hide his anguish and pain. She always thought of him as a creeper due to the furtive glances he sent her way now and then. She remembered the time she saw him being beaten up by three of her seniors. _Kohta was being held in a full nelson by one boy while the others poked and prodded him with their fingers, searching for cash or anything they could steal. After taking his phone and bento, they proceeded to pummel him in the gut and chest. They weren't hiding anything from him. They told him what they thought of him. "piece of shit nerd" and "fatass" were heard repeated innumerable times as Mr. Shido walked right by them and said "hello boys" with a snide grin on his face. They continued to punch and kick the poor boy until he passed out. Takagi got the nurse for him and he was cared for in the infirmary._

"Whatever did he do to deserve that" she thought, still watching the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. Her thoughts strayed towards the warmth and scent she experienced earlier. She looked over at the clock. _1 o' clock _it read. She sighed and decided to slide down next to the boy, gently inhaling his scent. She decided to avoid a "situation" by putting her back to him, but much to her surprise, and underlying pleasure, he rolled in her direction and put his arm around her, resting his arm snugly under her breasts. If there was a shade of red that was describable for the girl's face, it was a crimson beyond crimson. But this time she didn't pull away. She just closed her eyes and pulled the blankets over them. _"God this going to be hard to explain in the morning" _ she whispered to herself as she took in one more big breath, then let it out in a sigh of relief from the day's stress. She too fell into a slumber, but no dreams came to her, only the perfect warmth and feeling of security that she had secretly wanted ever since the pandemic began.

A flash of light lit up the room for a split second, and a moment later it thundered with a roar that was as disturbing as it was convenient. Saeko jumped, instead of being startled by the thunder, she was shocked at where she thought she was. _Are these arms? _The indigo haired woman thought. She looked down at the dark silhouette that was clinging to her figure. Lightning again lit up the room, revealing the leader of the survivors and the man of her affections: Takashi Komuro. Sitting up, she nudged the boy off her, covering her scantily clad body with the pure white sheets. _Ohayo _the boy whispered to her, grinning at her expression. _"It's rare I get to see that cute expression on your beautiful face Saeko-san" the boy lovingly teased. _Saeko, blushing madly, replied _"It's not often I wake up to man in his undergarments with his face buried in my cleavage" _she said as she giggled out of happiness. The two embraced closely, with Komuro pulling her into his chest, and then they locked eyes just before going into a soft kiss. The two started feeling the pounding in their chests as their hearts began to race, hormones starting to take effect. Saeko's tongue nudged the boy's lips, and they parted to grant access into his mouth. They played back and forth, sometimes having one seem in control until the next second it switched over. Legs now entangled and laying down on one another, they parted; a thin bit of saliva connecting their tongues for a second after parting. _"Takashi, I'm so sorry for earlier…I don't know what* _she was interrupted by being pulled into him in a sloppy, but loving embrace.

"_Saeko, it's ok. I would be happy no matter what happens because I love you. I used to think I was here out of dumb luck, but not anymore .I would die for you Saeko, please rest easy knowing that". _He looked into her blue-violet eyes, finding her eyes welling up with tears. She said nothing as she let herself fall into his muscular chest. She basked in the moment and in his scent. _What a fine man _she thought, and playfully planted a kiss on the boy's neck, and giggled for a second in her mature, collective voice. Takashi smiled and said in a sarcastic/playful voice _"oh god I'm so tired, much so that I would be a target for anyone who might have a thing for preying upon high school boys, especially deadly master swordswomen". _

Saeko laughed out loud and in a cheerful tone said _"My my my, what am I going to do with you Takashi. *She starts to playfully walk her fingers up his chest to his chin until she held his chin upwards with one long, slender finger* Maybe I should punish you" _putting a sexy accent into "punish" to imply her amusement. She started to lick and nip at the boy's neck, causing him to breathe unsteadily, trying to hide his pleasure. She loved his reaction, _butter in my hands _she though, and she knew he was hers as soon as this started.

She then began to suck higher on his neck and biting harder, making him wince slightly. _"You know if you leave a mark, everyone will know exactly what's going on"_

"_You know if everyone knows, I get you to myself from now on" she smirked_

"_Oh yeah? Then let me return the favor" he grabs her arms and pins them above her head as he begins to tease her neck with his tongue. Moans were being suppressed until he nipped at her ear, making her loudly gasp and whisper "Ohhh yesss". _Confidently, he moved his hand, lightly brushing from her neck to down between her breasts and then stopping with his hand on her belly, and then began to make-out with her with more passion than before. _"Oh god" she thought "this is bad! But sooo good…." _She then lost the upper hand as he moved his fingers to massage her left breast lightly, causing her to start to breathe unsteadily from pleasure. _"Takashi, please don't tease me, you know I want this sooo badly, why are you torturing meee?" _She whimpered with as sad of a face as she could while still maintaining the maturity in her expression. _"Okay" _he answered as he slipped off her tank, revealing her E cup sized breasts that were not only perfect in size, but shape and softness. He began to lick her left nipple while sliding off her purple, flower-print panties. He slowly slid his other hand down to her woman hood, slowly pushing his finger into her hot core. _"So wet and hot" _he thought as he blushed for this was his first time going any further than kissing a woman.

Slowly he moved his finger in and out, making her moan loudly out of pleasure, but he didn't find her hymen like he expected, making him realize he might hurt her a bit, but continued to pleasure her other breast with his mouth. _"Takashi, oh god, oh god it feels soo amazing please please make me yours soon" _she gasped. She lunged for the boxers, sliding them off of him in a way that showed how badly she wanted to be one with him. Takashi laid down, letting the woman straddle him. She slowly grinded on the side of his already rock-hard member, earning sounds of pleasure from the young man. She too tried hard to hide her pleasure, but failed as soon as she put him at her entrance, causing her body to flare up with anticipation and longing for this moment. She slowly went down, sliding halfway on his cock. She gasped and moaned **VERY **loudly, but Takashi suddenly asked in an alarmed voice "_Are you okay? Did it hurt too badly?" "No" _she gasped "_I've pleasured myself so many times to you Takashi, this will be nothing but h-h-heaven!" she exclaimed as she slid all the onto his rock hard member, her tongue hanging out her mouth as her eyes rolled out of pure ecstasy. _They started moving slowly at first, but gradually started to speed up until they were both sweating out of the effort they put into making love for the first time. After a few minutes the girl started to tighten up _"Taka...shiii I'm gonna" quickly he replied "me too, just a little…mooore!" They both let out screams of pleasure as he pulled out of her, covering her entire front with his liquid while she gushed all over his cock with hers. She sat on his chest, panting with him. She slowly used one finger to clean up her body, drinking every last drop she could, savoring its bittersweet taste for the first time. _She fell onto his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist, resting the tips of his fingers on her tight, perfect ass. _"Quite the adventurous one aren't we?" _she teased, making him blush deeply for the umpteenth time that night/morning. _"You know that you're my first Saeko-chan?" "You're mine too, Takashi, but I don't want just your first time, I want all of them forever" she whispered as she kissed him passionately on the lips, but this time out of pure love instead lust. _They lay happily in each other's arms, naked and exhausted. Her slender curves fit perfectly into the boy's muscular chest and arms that were neither small nor huge, they were just right. The couple basked in the afterglow of losing their virginity, and reveled at the thought of doing this every night and day once they found refuge. **"_Suki desu, Saeko-chan" "Suki desu, Komuro-kun". _They fell asleep, covers just barely covering her womanhood and the bottom of his abdominals. If you saw them, you would think they were on their honey moon, or enjoying their wedding night to the fullest.

Now with everyone in the house resting peacefully, some were exhausted, many happy, and some just plain asleep. The night was soon to turn to day and their never ending fight for survival will continue. Thunder and lightning ruled the sky that night, while love, hormones, and romance filled the air.

The sun came up, and the Takagi stirred in her sleep, waking up the Otaku and herself, they turned to look at each other with wide eyes. They both opened their mouths in disbelief and surprise, but no words came out. They just took in the moment, trying to understand what was and wasn't going on. "_T…t…..TAKAGI-SANN!" the boy screamed in surprise, fear, and joy._

_*Hentai means "pervert"  
>** Suki Desu is a way to express love, basically it's loike saying i love you in it's simpler more starightforward form<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! So my second chapter with my first lemon! I was surprised at how tedious lemons are to write, but also how precious they can be to a storyreader/perv like myself lol. Anyways, second chapter a little shorter and all, but I hope you guys and gals enjoyed it :D R&R to let me know what you think of it. Any corrections i need to make or any ideas for the next chapter are welcome! Message me or include them in your review for me, anyways...  
>'Till next time<strong>

**Taichou no Hentai out**


	3. Wake Up: This Is the World Now

**DISCLAIMER  
><strong>**ALL CHARACTERS AND WHATNOT ARE PROPERTY OF DAISUKE SATO  
>I OWN NOTHING<br>THIS IS A FAN MADE WORK OF FICTION, PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE**

* * *

><p>*<strong>RECAP*<strong>

** The group has traveled to a few miles out of Tanzaku town. After finding refuge in a gas station outside of Tanzaku, our heroes and heroines spent a peaceful (and eventful) night in bed.**

**1 Day and 1 Night after Escaping the Takagi Estate**

The sun rises again in the land of the rising sun, shining light upon the desolate country now infested with the most dangerous kind of vermin. The streets covered in the crimson blood of the fallen people and undead alike, it's a sight that would cause the faint of heart a coronary. The caked on blood now appeared to shimmer, the morning sun reflecting off it, tingeing it with an eerie shade of red warmth.

Saeko's eyes twitched as they were shone upon by the sun, showing how pure her skin was. Opening her eyes with hesitance, she reveled in the memories of the previous night. She sat herself up, the white covers (no longer pure white that is) falling down to expose her chest and waist. She turned to her right to gaze upon the man of her dreams; she did so with something she had never felt before. It caused her chest to warm slightly, as if she had the need to move, or just do something other than sit still. She then decided to ignore it and wake up the teenager. She kissed him on the cheek, pulling off the covers and covering her own body. He stirred rather quickly, but he jumped up quicker than he could think. Naked, he stared at Saeko Busujima covered by sheets. She dropped the makeshift garments and then hugged the man, tighter than she had ever before. He hugged back, blushing furiously because he remembered what they did. "_I love you Saeko-chan" "I Love you too, Komuro-Kun". _They kissed softly, but then decided to dress in their freshly laundered clothes. ***Shizuka woke up after they fell asleep to do the laundry*. **After heading downstairs into the shop are, they found a table set for six, with plates and silverware to boot. Shizuka was in the kitchen preparing what she could. _"Hey there love birds! I'll have I ready in about ten minutes so please wait until I'm done!" _They just nodded and sat down, looking outside at the world they once knew. Peaceful, beautiful it seemed. Just outside of their view lay what truly was the world now. Blood and bodies, innocent people taken into a hell on earth by some twist of fate were the contents of the roads, cities, and countries. Enjoying the nice view, the couple just sat down, taking in what they could for the moment.

_Meanwhile in the Living Room Upstairs  
><em> "_Takagi-SAANNNN!" _Exclaimed the young boy. He practically passed out from shock, and then nearly died from embarrassment and happiness. There was a beautiful, scantily-clad woman in his arms, but what really struck him as strange was that it was the one he **wanted **AND it wasn't a dream this time. Takagi Saya, the pink-haired, hot-tempered genius of his high school. Not only was she smart, but she was a bit of a tsundere with glasses. "_I'm so dead, maybe I should sneak off" _thought the boy, but sadly fate had other plans. She opened her eyes, noticing that the warmth form last night was still there. She sighed deeply out of contentness, but slowly started to think about what gave her the warmth. She then realized what it was and then got up in such a rush she smacked Kohta in the face with her head and her elbow, busting his lip on accident. _"Hey! What are you doing in my futon! Pervert!" _she yelled, following the comment with a boot to the poor boy's face. Kohta toppled over end over end before going out cold. She started to panic; realizing what she just did and whose fault it was that she ended up next to him. She got dressed into her uniform, and then carried the boy over to the couch, and laid him down so he could recover. She then headed downstairs, followed by Alice who had been woken up from the ruckus. _"Neeee-sannn" she grumbled "Why is Kohta-nii on the couch?" "Ohhh…he just needs a bit more sleep ehehe..." _the genius laughed nervously as they entered the room where Takashi and Saeko were sitting.  
><em>"Where's Kohta" <em>asked Komuro _"Unconscious..." muttered the girl with a guilty look on her face. _Everyone just sighed while mentally face palming themselves for not realizing the obvious. After being served a fair breakfast by the breasty cook, the group piled in the Humvee, making sure to send Komuro to get Kohta and all the equipment and food before leaving the gas station.

On their way to Tanzaku, Takagi apologized to Kohta about what happened. He simply replied _"Takagi-san, I don't mind at all, even if I got socked in the face. I would gladly do so if-"cutting_ himself off before he said something that was obviously on his mind. Takagi knew exactly what he was going to say. She bit her lip to conceal her anger. _Damnit _she thought, wanting him to confess his feelings. If she had to be the one to confess she would have to beat him half to death first. _"Why is he so dumb? It's so sad I'm the only one here who sees this coming" _she thought. She light popped him on the arm, calling him a Baka. The ride into town was extraordinarily silent because of all the tension from the night left in the air. Takashi and Saeko sat closer than normal, holding hands and focusing outside of the Humvee. _"Where're all the damned people?" _was in everyone's mind, except for Shizuka who just kept humming her whimsical tune. Rei, who is in the passenger seat, turned and glared at Shizuka for being so happy at a time like this. Shizuka turned to her and asked _what's wrong Miyamoto? Jealous?" _with a smile on her face. The red haired girl turned with a humph and crossed her arms, silently answering with a "yes". The blonde chuckled and continued humming "Dear You".

The group entered the middle of the small town, looking for refugees and anywhere that might hold supplies. They spotted a man in the street, limping along with a bat in his hand. He turned and stared, his faced devoid of any human likeness, but not deformed like "them". He started to walk towards the group, talking in a weak voice. He muttered things like "hey" and "over here" that seemed like he wanted help. He sauntered to the side of the vehicle, and stood about 10 feet from Takashi's side. He waved to signal that he was still human, but Kohta took point on top of the vehicle aiming at him, making sure he wasn't turning into "them". _"Are you bitten? If not why are you limping?" _demanded the armed boy. _"Please listen to me, I'm the only one left in town. Alive or dead, I'm the last damned one. I'm not bitten, but everyone else was. That or they split town after looting everything. Please bring me with you, I've got nothing left here, I beg of you!" _He proceeded to get down on his knees and bow, with difficulty I might add. The group decided to let him get aboard as long as he answered all their questions and sat in the very back until they became more acquainted.

His name was _Kodoku Kamakiri. _Saeko became alert because she knew that name. He was from a lower branch of the military. The branch her father used to command, but it was disbanded because one soldier killed his commanding officer and friendlies. This man has a limp on his right side, the same side that the soldier who went on a killing spree was shot. Not only was his appearance and name fitting, his name's meaning was also bizarre. _"Lonely Mantis huh? Pretty odd for a name if you ask me" _scoffed Saeko, trying to provoke him into showing his true nature. She just hoped her hunch was wrong. The man simply ignored her comment, but intently stared at her. His eyes turned from tired, to recognition, and then opened wide after realizing who was in front of her.

The vehicle was rolling out of Tanzaku going 60, leaving behind the town that held nothing for them. Everyone but Shizuka was on end because of the man they picked up, not knowing if he was in the right mind. Everyone snapped their eyes to the front of the vehicle as they hit another one of them, distracting them from the man's swift action. In a matter of three seconds, someone had a knife driven into their leg, had the knife removed and forced into the man's throat. Takashi was blind with rage, his hand digging in the man's throat with a blade, slowly tearing through the flesh, heading for his jugular, but instead twisted the knife and left it in, the serrated edge in contact with his jugular. He viciously kicked the man in the face, knocking him out of the back hatch and closing it once he cleared it.

Lying on the side of the road, laughing maniacally the man stood up; his arms were drooping from numbness. He was blind with the pleasure of paying back a Busujima for his crippling injury to his leg all those years ago. He just regretted he hadn't killed her. That was when his adrenaline and rage ran out, causing his vision to blur and his legs to tremble. He brought his arms up to his head to steady himself. But found the handle of his old military knife from the war. His smile and laughter were broken, and were now quickened gasps brought on by shock and fear. "_No….nononononoo…NOOOOOOOOO!" _he said, starting with a whisper and then growing into a bellowing of noise and screeches. He knew exactly what was going to happen. The instant he tugged on the knife to see if it was removable, he saw the blood flow out of his mouth. He tugged hard and harder, bringing forth screams of pain and screeches of fear as he watched his life pour out of himself. He tore the knife out, but in that instant he could no longer talk, only gurgle in pain. He dropped to his knees as the vehicle left his sight; he crumbled to the ground, scrabbling at the air trying to finish what he started, but he had no success. He died alone with his sin, and he knew he had no chance with Kami*, but his domain was to be near Shinigami**. The last word he mouthed was _Kusaa***. _

Back with the survivors, Takashi tore off his jacket as fast as he could to stop Saeko's bleeding. He tied it as fast and tight as he could, only a trained professional could comprehend his movements because he acted so quickly. The woman just stood there with only a minor wince. Rei and Takagi both though _"Jesus, what a hardass" _as they saw how little pain her face showed. Takashi turned around and stared back at the man in the road. His eyes lit up with satisfaction as he saw the spray of blood from Kodoku's throat. _"Bastard doesn't deserve such a nice death" _thought Takashi as he personally damned the man to hell. Saeko, although calm and collected, had sweat forming at her brow from the shock she was going onto. All they could do for the moment was compress her wound and hope for the best. Takashi pleaded to her _"No, no don't do this Saeko, please don't die ok? Promise me you won't die" "I promise Takashi, I won't die, I have too much to live for now, I won't die". _The man started to tear up furiously as she hugged him with all her strength, but it wasn't because it hurt that he was crying. It was because it didn't hurt. She was getting weak from blood loss. The last thing she said before she passed out was _"I'll be waiting for you, my love". _

Holding his love in his arms he frantically shook her and kissed her, trying to keep her awake, but did not succeed. Shizuka then told him to take the wheel and that she picked up a universal donor package of blood just in case, but she hoped that it was enough. Takashi simply nodded while swallowing his emotions for the time being. Everyone was on end, even Alice was on the crying, hidden away under the seat from the man.

They pulled over at a another gas station about an hour out from Tanzaku, but it was so desolate and inconveniently placed for travelers that they doubted it was real, but pulled over anyways because they needed a place for Saeko to rest. Takashi rushed the Indigo haired woman inside and placed her on the nearest countertop. He didn't even check the place for zombie before barging in. He kicked down two of "them" with all his might and then stomped their heads in so many times that nothing but mush was left behind. _"Takashi calm down" _the nurse said as she slapped him, barely arriving in time to stop him from making more noise. Kohta went around checking the place out as Shizuka set up a makeshift IV out of a hangar and a hat rack. They moved the unconscious woman to the bed in the back room, although it wasn't nearly as nice as their previous lodging. Kohta returned with a nod, and then everyone touched Saeko and whispered their own kind of wish for her. Takashi just stood next to her the entire time, holding her hand without even blinking. He made sure her heart kept going, even if he had to keep it pumping himself.

Shizuka did what little she could by stitching the wound and cleaning while giving her the blood through the IV. _"Takashi, I assume I can trust you to watch her and give her water when she needs it right". _He quickly nodded with a grim look on his face. He wasn't letting anything take this woman from him. He would do anything to have her back up and walking. His chest hurt from the exasperation and his eyes stung from the waterfall he had been creating this entire time. It was only 3 PM and they already had to stop AGAIN. He knew that they need to keep going, but he knew as well as everyone else that if they lost anybody, they would all slowly crumble away, starting with him. _"C'mon Saeko, show me that strength you have displayed all this time, pull though dammit, we need you" he paused his thinking or a moment, then whispered into her ear "but I need you most of all" as he kissed her cheek. He stood there for the next sixteen hours and only left to go to the bathroom. _

Everyone went about themselves by talking, conversing and resting the rest of the day. They were trying their best to lower their edginess. Nobody wanted this to happen, but that's what they get for trying to help people in this world. Everyone was sullen and tired. Even if they hadn't had a physically demanding day, the stress and anxiety they were feeling did more than enough to exhaust them. Three hours after leaving Takashi to Saeko, Shizuka decided to go to bed early because she didn't want to think this much. She went to the upstairs guest room with a bottle of sake she found. She passed out after finishing the entire bottle of spirit. Rei, Kohta, Alice, and Takagi sat in the kitchen upstairs, making small talk for as long as they could bear. Alice couldn't handle all the stress for she was only a child still, so Rei headed off with her to the guest room as well with the innocent little thing. Takagi and Kohta were the only ones awake after Rei left. They sat across the table from each other, staring down at the table, never exchanging a glance or a word for two hours. Finally the girl spoke up _"About this morning…..how did…..how do you….I don't know…." _She stuttered multiple times trying to think and talk at the same time about their little incident. Kohta looked up at her with an expression that showed how much anguish he was in. _"Takagi-san" he said in a voice that seemed as if he was a veteran who went through hell "I don't know what happened this morning, but since the first day of school I have been fighting a mental and physical battle with life. I took up guns because it was the one thing I knew I could do without feeling ostracized. I couldn't fight hand to hand, I couldn't defend myself, nor could I compete with anyone in sports. I always used to envy anybody who was useful at anything. But the one person I never once thought badly of was you. You may have subjected me to verbal abuse once or twice, but it wasn't like everyone else. You always thought about what you said and why, but what made me like you was that you saw your own flaws and tried to hide them like me. I know you're a genius Takagi, but I know you're not perfect. None of us are. So since this outbreak I started to feel happier. I don't care about anyone except our little group here. Everyone else is dead to me. This morning I saw you and I didn't know what to think. But before you had your little fit, I wanted to say something. Something I have never been told before, nor have I ever said it to anybody, not even mom and dad. _Takagi weakly said "_Kohta…what are you trying to-"she was cut off by Kohta busting out with "Dammit! Listen to me! I know it may be useless, but I'm not hiding anymore Takagi Saya! I love you!" _Shouted the boy, tears falling from his eyes as he stood up and slammed his hands on the rectangle table.

The girl was speechless. She stared at the man in front of her for a few minutes, and finally broke the tense silence. _"Kohta…..kun" _she started to say. _"I….I'm so sorry I was like that to you._ _I…..Kohta-kun I….." _the girl stammered while slowly standing up with tears forming in her eyes. She walked over to him, water streaming down her face, and opened her mouth to speak.

* * *

><p>*God<br>**Death God/Grim Reaper for the Japanese  
>***DamnitCurses

OK! SO,** this is my third chapter so far! I'm amazed at how many people have read so far, I wanna thank you personally! Anyways, Review if you can so I know what i'm doing right and wrong. IF you have ANY ideas for the next chapter, please lemme know! I hope to write a chapter every week or two so...Oh and about the cliffhanger... arent i a stinker :P Anyways, till next time this Taichou is goin to bed!**


	4. The Clouds Above Our Heads

**DISCLAIMER**

**ALL CHARACTERS AND WHATNOT BELONG TO DAISUKE SATO  
>I OWN NOTHING FOR THIS IS A FANMADE WORK OF FICITON<br>PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE**

* * *

><p><strong>Recap<strong>

After the group's short but pleasant stay at the gas station, they headed into Tanzaku town, but could find nothing. All the stores and buildings were already stripped of all things useful and/or valuable. The only living thing they found was a very concerning old man. This man, named Kodoku Kamakiri, attacked Saeko and was then kicked out of the vehicle on the highway. Saeko is now in critical condition; Alice and Shizuka have made themselves scarce, and Komuro refuses to leave his lover's side. Kohta and Saya are now confronting each other with more than just friendly banter….

**Present Time**

The twin-tails of her hair were a mess; her face was pained but showed no signs of abuse. The sharpshooter just stared at her, but he also stared through her to look at himself in her eyes.

"God, what have I become" Thought the young boy. His heart was pounding, his brow has a bead of sweat, and his eyes were red from the sudden release of his feelings and tears. He wrapped his arms around her, and held her tight as she tried to mouth words, but only sobs came out. Patting her head, he whispered words of comfort and cooed in her ear, trying to calm her. After a minute or so, she started to whisper weakly.

"Kohta, I'm sorry for being so horrible to you. Please let me make it up to you, but if you choose to shun me that's okay too. I don't care anymore. Without my family and friends, I have nothing"

"Takagi, you don't need to worry, I love you so no matter what you do I could never just leave you be. For the moment, just relax ok? I'm here for you"

Wiping her eyes, she slid her arms around his neck, signaling for him to carry her. He gladly cooperated with her, princess style carrying her over to the conveniently set up futon. On the way, she did something that made Kohta nearly spurt a fountain out of his nose. She giggle to herself and kissed his cheek in a loving way.

He laid her down on top of the make shift sleeping mat. Slowly, his head inched closer to her face, until their lips touched so gently, and then formed into a kiss. Slowly, they started to pick up momentum until they were wrapping their tongues around one another's. Takagi was the first to let on that she was getting turned on.

She started to unbutton his shirt, causing him to panic for a moment and move back slightly.

"Gomen Nasai, Takagi…..but I don't think you want this"

"Baka" whispered the genius "if I didn't want you then why" *she moves his hand to her nipple "is this so wanting"?

His hand slowly started to move on its own, causing the hot-tempered beauty to become butter in his hands. She slowly winced in please, and nipped on her lip to keep the moans in. She then yanked on his collar, no longer asking, but begging for him to remove his shirt. He did so reluctantly, but paused before removing it. After removing it he noticed that not only had he become slimmer, his belt was 2 notches tighter than before! With confidence now, he returned to pleasuring the woman before him, but nearly tore her shirt off to reveal her round, E cup breasts that screamed "fondle me".

She was in heaven. She had never stooped so low to give in to her hormones, but _DAMN! _This was insane! Her core was on fire, begging to be paid attention to. She slid her skirt off, revealing her toned ass. She could feel his tongue trail from her mouth, down her neck, causing her to heat up even more, but then he found her weak spot.

He was licking her chest! "How could this get any better?" thought the boy. He then heard her high pitched moans of pleasure, but when she fell over on top of him he felt like he was ready to explode! The feeling of her warm, sexy body was more than enough to erect him to the point he could smash boulders with his dick. He then noticed the wetness on his thigh. He took this as a hint, and slid his finger under the panties, and started to rub her womanhood, issuing a sudden gasp from her.

"_But I just came!" _Thought the girl as she felt his fingers slide into her. _No more!_ Screamed her mind, but she could only close her eyes as she continued to orgasm a second time. "Kohta I.." started the girl, but then her body went limp as her mind blanked out.

"Takagi-chan" said the boy. He said her name a few more times and began to panic as she didn't respond. He then saw her chest moving and her latch around his waist. _I swear to god girl, what am I doing to do with you _he thought. Kohta was no longer fighting nose bleeds, but fighting the urge to whip out his other "gun" that he so expertly handled. He decided it best to finish things elsewhere as he snuck his way off to the bathroom for a couple minutes before returning to the futon. He pulled the blanked over himself and the beautiful woman who just gave him his first real sexual experience. He grinned as he wrapped his arms around her, being sure to settle into her breasts before falling asleep with her.

Downstairs, Saeko and Komuro are still alone in dim light. Holding her hand, he silently prayed for her to wake up and be fine. Her wound had been cleaned, disinfected, and stitched up so it was no longer the problem. The blonde nurse's words repeated in his thoughts "Let's just hope the blade wasn't poisoned or rusty. If it was clean then she just needs to recover from the shock and get some rest". He planted his hundredth kiss on her forehead, hoping she would stir and show signs or awareness. "If I lose you Saeko….goddamnit I won't lose you" said the boy as he sunk down to the floor next to the tabletop the woman was on. He began to cry as he thought about how much his life had changed in only a handful of days. He thought back to before the outbreak, back to when it was just him and Rei in elementary school. His pinkie started to ache with the remembrance if a promise he made with her. He looked up at the indigo-haired girl, and then his chest started to ache. He stumbled to the bathroom to wash his face and keep himself sane. After splashing himself a few times, he looked into the mirror.

A thought popped into his head as he pulled out his school photo from only a month ago. He held up the photo next to the mirror to see how much he had changed. His hair was no longer spiky and styled; it now lay flat because he hadn't the leisure of hair care. His eyes were bloodshot, and his dark circles were heavy. His face no longer mirrored that of himself. He was a man now, hardened and softened at the same time by the struggle known as life. He tossed the photo away into the trash as he walked back out to rejoin his lover. Her face was still lifeless. It was as if she had already left him, but he knew damn well that this was just his punishment for thinking he had found something worth living for. It was now being taken away from him, hell; it was being torn away from his very grasp. He then sunk to his knees as his face hovered over hers. Tears silent fell as he closed his eyes to take in everything in the air and in his head.

"_Where am I? Why is it raining? Where is Takashi?"_ Were the subconscious thoughts she could remember. His face was the last thing she could see before she let go of the world and passed into nothingness. She could feel his hand on hers, but she could see nothing. She then opened her eyes to the faint silhouette of Takashi crying over her silently. His eyes were closed, so she brought herself up with all her effort to kiss him, but only managed to brush his lips before falling back onto the table.

He was startled by the sudden feeling that vanished from his lips in an instant. He stared down into the purple eyes he loved. His tears were no longer out of sadness, but of the relief he felt, knowing she was going to be alright for now. He held her head into his chest, trying to convince himself all the trouble was over, but he knew that the sun would rise and they would have to move as soon as possible. He moved her and her IV down onto the floor where his futon was. She tried her best to cling to him, but only managed minor, weak movements that clutched his shirt and hair, but it was enough to earn her a spot in his arms. She started to fade back into unconsciousness, but his time she was happy about her situation. Her contentness went down into her heart, warming her and keeping her alive throughout the night.

The lightning outside went unnoticed by all the kids in the house, but it only served as a makeshift light source for the heavily endowed woman on the air mattress. The blonde was trying her best to keep herself together, but only managed to barely hold together. _This shit is gonna make me an old hag soon. _Shizuka just stared out the window into rain and clouds. Then, the portable radio she had with her started to beep. Before she could touch it, she was already feeling relief. The series of beeps was nothing but music to her ears.

_Shizuka this is Rika stop. I am on my way to Tanzaku town stop. I have a military hummer stocked with food, munitions, and supplies stop. If you have moved on please contact me as soon as possible stop. I am going to lock up for the night in one hour if you don't respond stop. Please stay safe stop._

The transmission ended, but then the radio was frantically being pressed to make the noises we know as Morse code. After sending out her message, she waited on a reply.

_ I got it stop. Shizuka, please stay put and I'll bring everything to you stop. I'll be there around 8 tomorrow morning stop. See you then stop._

The blonde smirked at the last part of the transmission. _Coming to see you. "Could she have been any more obvious that she still can't get enough of me?" _thought the nurse. She walked into the bathroom and noticed her patient and Komuro lying down together. She smiled. She had never felt so appreciated before; she hadn't even felt so useful before. The ironic thing about this apocalypse is that it brought about the best parts of us together. She looked into the mirror. He white shirt was wrinkled and her torn skirt was still just a skirt, but she smiled as she noticed how all this moving around had toned her body. She slid her shirt over the head, but had to unbutton a few buttons to clear her cleavage. She smiled and she posed in front of the mirror. Her G cups were as appealing as ever, always ready to pop out her clothes, but never taking the jump out. She then proceeded to slide down her skirt to reveal her even sexier butt in a tight pair of her striped panties. She continued to look over herself and her curves, but then noticed that Komuro was watching her.

She decided it was time to have some fun for once. She unhooked her brazier and let the strap fall off, but held on to the front to not reveal her breasts. She could SEE the bulge forming in the futon. _Jesus Christ, he must be hung like no other_ thought the blonde, and she bent over to tease with her other perks. When she turned around to look directly at him with a seductive smile she nearly busted out laughing as he turned away, his blush visible in the dark! She shut the door and sat down on the edge of the tub. She grinned in satisfaction, but couldn't help but think of the last time she enjoyed a man.

"Damn, I guess this kind of backfired huh" sighed the woman as she noticed the wet spot on her panties. Twenty minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom, legs weak from the series orgasms she had experienced. As she sauntered off to bed, she smiled with the thought of seeing her special fiend tomorrow. Pulling Rei and Alice into her, she drifted away into her mindless dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>OK! So im into the fourth chpater finally lol. This was definitely the hardest chapter I have ever written. It's not really due to the content, but due to the lack of ideas and stuff I have for the plot. Sorry for the slow upload as well lol. PLEASE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS SOON FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERS! Please don't take this like I'm demanding it, but it's very difficult for an amateur like me to do a weekly story with new content each time lol. Anyways, R&amp;R. I appreciate it!<strong>

Also, the chance of me getting next weeks chapter done by the weekend of FEB 24th is very slim. I got alot to do as far as school goes. As long as I'm still in a good way I should have a new chapter out. Maybe 30% chance of getting it done on time.

'Till next time

Taichou out


	5. That 5 AM feeling

_****_**DISCLAIMER:****  
><strong>**ALL CHARACTERS AND WHATNOT ARE PROPERTY OF DAISUKE SATO  
>I OWN NOTHING FOR THIS IS A FANMADE WORK<br>PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTES:<strong>_

_Italics=Thoughts  
><em>"Quotes"=Verbal speaking

**Recap**

_Since the group's arrival, they have been attacked by zombies, exhaustion, hormones: D, and a sadistic old man. Now, the crack of dawn is upon our heroes as well as a new addition to the group. Who said fire can't be purple?_

**Present Time**

_Goddamnit, that was my last smoke _thought the female version of Chuck Norris. Her face was curled into an annoyed half-smile as she dropped the yellow butt on the ground next to her. _Son of a bitch, this place is a mess. No different from any other place anymore. _She looked down on the corpse of some old man whose throat had been eviscerated by something; Probably the serrated combat knife in his hand, but why would he cut his own throat? _Lots of people committed suicide after the outbreak, but why so far out of town where there's nothing?_ She turned around to saunter off to the hummer. It wasn't the H2 or the pussy ass H3 model. It was the 1 ton, steel framed monster that made the name Hummer. She hopped in, glanced at the clock, and punched the horn.

"Shit, I'm gonna be late. Dammit. Of all things to worry about, why is time still on my mind?" She turned the key and the engine roared to life, its monstrous alloy wheels screeching as it thundered down the road, heading to her friends last known position.

**Back at the conveniently placed shelter for the kids (and adult)**

_Where am I? Wha-…..please tell me this is a joke right?_ The indigo eyed woman opened her eyes, but could hardly see. She remembered the man and his knife, but she could feel his breath and his arms upon her body. She looked around, but could only see the red numbers, illuminating a fair amount of the counter top. They read 5:37 A.M. Her head was still light and her sides were stiff, but at least she still had him. She smiled as she weakly led her fingers across his face, tracing the lines of his chin as she inched her lips ever closer, trying to reconnect herself with the world, or at least with him. As long as she had him she could walk, and fight, and live, and breathe. Never before had she longed for anyone before or, to be more correct, she had never longed for anyone without scarring them in all ways possible. She couldn't harm a single brown hair on his head no matter what. He had taken his claim and she hers; her love, mind, and body was his now and she wouldn't have it any other way.

``hheehyy….Tah..ka..shiii" she said. _Dammit why won't my voice work right? _She started to get up, but she fell down clutching her arm as the IV was ripped out, causing her to start bleeding rather profusely. Takashi was awakened by an elbow smacking his face, but was instantly hauling ass upstairs to fetch Shizuka, but first he tied his shirt around Saeko's bloodied arm.

Fifteen minutes, a gauze wrap, and several rude awakenings later, the entire group had moved downstairs around the table. The sun was just starting to light up the horizon, but it was still dark wherever the survivors were. Alice was yawning, Shizuka sleeping whilst sitting, and everyone else in either a daze or unusually alert and on edge.

Takashi spoke first. "Sensei, any word from that friend of yours?"

"Yes!" exclaimed the blonde "She should be here soon"

"**WHAT!" **was screamed by everyone. Clearly her breasts were still 20 times larger than her brain. (Not a bad thing in my book sometimes ;D)

Kohta followed the group with an agitated tone "When did you plan on telling us this? If we had known this last night then we could have gone ahead and taken the time to rest better and EAT! "

Saya just stared at the man as he used his serious tone. _God I love that was_ in her mind and nothing else.

Kohta whispered "Saya-chan, you're drooling". She returned with a sharp BAKA and wiped her mouth. She still has issues with her appearance ever coming off as anything but genius, but couldn't help but lose herself in Kohta's presence.

Because everyone was still tired and some weak the morning proceeded with cereal, oatmeal, and water. Takashi fed Saeko spoonful by spoonful of sweet cinnamon oatmeal. She felt so embarrassed being held on his lap, but loved it. She hadn't ever been treated like a princess before. In fact, she had always been fairly against it, but now she could see why prince charming was so popular in the fairy tales. She just stayed quiet with the exception of a giggle here and there from giddiness. Kohta and Saya were eating cereal together. Saya was going on and on about this and that, often pointing out things she wanted him to do. All in all it was still Saya being a bit of a bitch, but he didn't care. He just sighed and smiled while answering "Ok, uh huh, yes Miss Takagi". Shizuka's breasts were in her oatmeal and her head upon her breasts, sleeping. Rei and Alice were talking about this and that, laughing at little stuff, and often fed each other a bite of the others cereal.

"Alice, don't eat so quickly! You know boys won't like that"

"But mama…" Rei was speechless. She couldn't believe her ears, and not only that, but she thought back about all the time she had spent with the little girl. _Am I really like this girl's mom? _"Mama? What's wrong? Are you on your "lady thing"?

"No Alice, finish your breakfast" said the red head with a warm smile. _I'm a mother! _Thought the girl, but she couldn't help but enjoy her more now that she had love in her life.

Back across the table, Takashi and Saeko were softly speaking, trying to figure out their situation.

"Takashi…I'm pretty sure I'll be okay soon, but you have to help me now. I'm sorry for being such a burden. I understand if you wish to leave me here"

"You idiot. I couldn't leave you like this. Besides I love you, I couldn't ever just leave you be when I know you still need me." He gave a warm smile.

"I DO need you…hmmm…I guess it'll take more than this to get rid of me huh?" smirked the girl.

"Damn right it will" said the boy as he leaned in to kiss her.

A military hummer pulled up to the building, and a purple haired woman in a black jumpsuit stepped out in her combat boots. If it wasn't for her gauche behaviors and unwomanly behavior, she would have been a bombshell to put the atomic bomb to shame. She kicked in the door, and was greeted with a fat kid pointing a rifle in her face, a handsome guy pointing HER Ithaca in HER face, and some pink-haired bitch with a luger.

"Get those things outta my face. If I were a cop I'd arrest you for theft but…kind of late now huh?"

Saya stood up "Theft? You mean that the only reason we're alive is because of the guns of some tomboy who barely passes for a woman?"

"Damn right brat" said the soldier with a pissed off look "so where's Blondie?" she said looking around. She spotted the sleeping beauty face down in her breasts. She walked over and started to sing in motherly tone "Wake up shizu-chan! It's time to get up!" Everyone's face was saying WTF, but when Rika kissed Shizuka good morning: Saya turned tomato red, Alice chan cocked her head with confusion, Rei covered Alice's eyes, the boys passed out from sudden blood loss, and Saeko weakly laughed at the boys' reaction. NO questions were asked nor were they needed.

Moving on to business, Rika laid out a map of the surrounding region along with an elevation layout of Japan. Rika pointed to the map "This is our current position. It would take a good while before "they" show up here, but it **will **happen and it **will not **be pleasant. As you've been told by Shi-chan I plan to sail out to my private quarters on Academy Island. It's a good strip of land about 2 kilometers long and about 500 meters wide, but the reason we're heading here instead of the military base is because it is surrounded by a cove with multiple jagged rocks and an underwater current that could easily carry an elephant miles away. This is the big seller because instead of fighting all the time we could focus on finding and growing food. For a group our size it shouldn't be hard to manage a couple acres. If anyone has any questions or concerns please state them now because when we set out we ain't comin' back."

Kohta raised his hand "Rika-san, how do you plan to get to shore, which is an hour away by straight roads, and get out ten miles off shore? Do you have friends who're gonna help or are we going to wing it? Because this sounds too easy to go over smoothly."

Rika smirked and put her foot up on the table "So you are as smart as you look. Well, my hummer there has enough supplies to keep a platoon fed and firing for a month so time shouldn't be an issue as long as we move a couple kilometers a day, but I don't see this trip taking more than a day or two. As for getting a boat, I can hotwire just about anything that runs on gasoline as long as it's working right. Other than that, the only things I don't know about are the things on the way there and you lovable bunch of brats. Mind introducing yourselves without the guns this time?"

Takashi was the first to speak up. "Gomen nasai. I'm Komuro Takashi, the leader of our group"

"I'm Hirano Kohta. I guess I'm the odd ball of the group, but I make up for it with in sharpshooting."

"Takashi Saya. I'm a genius, and don't you dare get near Kohta" *she clutches Kohta's arm protectively".

Pulling herself up from Takashi's chest "I am Busujima Saeko, Captain of the kendo club, but as you can see I'm not in any condition to be claiming that title right now."

"Miyamoto Rei, and this is Alice. Pleased to meet you Rika-chan"

Rika sighs and hunkers down in a chair with her feet on the table. "So let me get his straight, 6 kids, only 4 of whom can fight, have managed to survive for over a week whereas half of the Japanese policemen and military were gone in three days? F**k, you kids must have done some crazy shit to survive this AND stay sane. I guess kudos to you, but we can't sit around and wait for the island to come here. Saeko, can you walk alright?" She nods weakly. "Then then we should be able to move onwards today. Its 7 A.M. right now so we should leave by nine if we want to get down the road and get shelter before nightfall. We aren't taking the highways due to the loads of undead so it's gonna be a good three hours of taking back roads and old mountain trails to get to shore. I'm gonna get some shuteye until then so you kids do what you gotta do. Shi, you come with me".

After the two adults headed upstairs, the two couples started to discuss how they were going to do this without Saeko's abilities.

Kohta began "Saeko, I know that up to now you've been our most relied on fighter because you're silent and amazingly skilled. Are you certain you can't fight?"

"Gomen, if I tried I would become a burden to the group and I do **NOT **want to be that. I'm better off watching Alice and sensei."

Takashi put his hand to his forehead and sighed "I guess we gotta step up our game then, right Kohta?"

"Yeah….if you say so Takashi…" the not so chubby boy sunk into an annoyed state as well.

The pink-haired tsundere smacked her hands on the table while standing up "Baka Baka! You guys are so stupid! How do you think this make Saeko feel huh? If I was her I don't know why I'd even bother with you two anyway" *she crosses her arms and puts her bitch face on*.

Takashi face palmed himself and swiftly apologized to Saeko. Saeko couldn't help but smile at him for resolving to protect her, but she couldn't help but feel something strange inside her. It was like she had been hit in the gut, but it wasn't pain, it was just a heavy, wound-up feeling. _Takashi, why must I burden you so? _Her mind went from calm to a wreck with the worry of Takashi throwing his life away trying to protect her. She didn't want that, she didn't want anyone to get hurt for her.

Upstairs, the adults were taking a bath together. "Ahhh Rika chan! You sure are as perverted as always!" said the blonde as her breasts were clumsily fondled. Smiling, Rika laughed and said "It's been months since I've done this! Plus your tits are still amazing Shi-chan! Now, why don't we get to more *she giggles under her breath* important things?" Covered up by only a towel (which was like a strip of cloth for Shizuka) the girls headed the open bedroom. 

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! Sorry for the big-a** delays mentlegen(spy here xD) and ladies. This chapter was written up quickly, It's midnight and I'm exhausted so I apologize for errors and anything tha seems just plain ridiculous. Thank you so much guys for all the feedback :D I hold out my hand to anyone with ideas for the next chapter! More ideas means it's quicker and easier to write! Plus I want to service my fans :D Thusly they calll it fanservice lol. Anyways, till next time<strong>

**This Taichou's going to bed**


	6. This Ugly World, This Beautiful Life

_**DISCLAIMER**_

_**ALL CHARACTERS AND WHATNOT ARE PROPERTY OF DAISUKE SATO  
>I OWN NOTHING FOR THIS IS A FICITONAL FANMADE WORK<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap<strong>_

_The survivors have been cooped up for a day and a night, but now, after all the preceding events, they must steel themselves against the short yet dangerous trip to the shore._

**Present Time**

It's been an hour and a half since the adults went upstairs. Kohta and Takashi have taken the initiative to load everything they can into their group's hummer. After loading up the last pack, the boys heaved a sigh of relief.

"Kinda reminds you of cleaning home, right Hirano?"

"Yeah, but this isn't something we can slack on". The boys scratched the back of their heads, laughing at how they could think of such a ridiculous comparison to the lives they once knew.

"So Hirano, is it fine if I call you Kohta now?"

"Takashi…of course you can haha, but what made you think it wasn't ok? I've been calling you Takashi since day one."

"Well, I dunno, it just seems like the longer we stay alive in this world the closer we have to become to survive. Besides, it's not like anyone wants to survive with strangers their whole life right?" Again the boys agreed, this time nodding in unison. About the time they went over and closed the trunk of the hummer, the pink haired genius started to come outside. She gave that look that lets you know that you're in the presence of a higher power and shot "Are you two done bonding yet? Sheesh, any closer and you'd think….never mind, just get done soon because we leave in fifteen minutes"

At this point she was starting to go red from the thought of the two boys being "close". _Oh god, there's no way that…but then again I did pass out before we did anything important…oh dammit! _Thought the young woman as she headed upstairs to wake the adults.

Back outside, shenanigans were being discussed "So Kohta, what's with Takagi grabbing your arm? Has she gone insane or do you have some incredible dirt on her and are making her into your slave?"

"Ehh….Takashi that's kinda harsh.."

"Yeah I know" chuckled the boy "But seriously, did she finally take a liking to you?"

"Kinda…" his face was turning red and his nose started to drip blood with the recollection of the night's amorous activities.

After the boys shared their experiences for the first time, they looked over their shoulders to check for demons. Their skin suddenly went cold when they saw the four pairs of eyes glaring at them from the other side of the glass…

The three girls and the child were eying the men in the group. Takagi and Rei were all funny looking because they were shoving their faces into the glass, trying to hear what the boys were having a great conversation about. Alice was imitating her self-adopted Okaa-san, but laughing the entire time because she thought it was a game for sisters. Saeko was content sitting up and watching the boys from the table. She couldn't help but imagine what they were talking about. _Men will be men I guess, but I hope he knows this WILL come back to him when I can swing my arms again. _She propped her head up on her arm, trying her best to conserve her energy for the day so she could stay awake the entire trip, if not sleep during the ride and walk later. Her expression changed from the smirk into a smile, but then it ever so slowly began so sink into a lackadaisical frown.

_You people had better stay alive. Even if I have to throw myself away, I will not cause anyone's death, especially if it's his. _About this time, everyone was on high alert after they heard Saya's scream. In seconds, the boys were upstairs with their weapons to check out what's going on. As soon as they appeared in the hallway, they saw Saya on the floor, her blue and white striped panties in full glorious view, but the boys didn't take too much notice of her until they looked into the open room. First they saw two figures in a rather strange pose, but before he thought, Takashi went over and yanked away the covers as Kohta flipped on the lights, revealing two bombshells stark naked in each other's embrace, along with a certain toy between the two adults' womanhood.

Rika shouted "What the f*ck are you…oh Takashi! I was just thinking we could use a trooper like you". She crawled over to the boy, and kissed him on his lips before he could shout, or even respond to the situation. Ten seconds before Takashi went down; Kohta had created a crimson puddle large enough to be called a small pond.

_Twenty minutes later…_

Everyone dressed and ready to head out, the group has congregated back downstairs, fully clothed to boot. After checking around for anything they might have missed, Rika split up the groups by the method of convenience. There wasn't as much room in Shizuka's vehicle so she took everyone but Takashi and Saeko. The remaining couple would travel with Shizuka to save them the trouble of reopening the girl's wounds from too much jostling around.

After piling into Rika's vehicle, they set off ahead of Shizuka so that they could check the roads a few minutes ahead of time. With everyone gone, Shizuka started the vehicle like always, its engine roaring as the metal and combustion worked together as one. The walking-talking set of boobs put on headphones so she could enjoy a bit of Hirano Aya's music while effectively drowning out the teens in the back.

Saeko was laying on her side, her head resting in Takashi's lap so that she could talk to him and face him at the same time without having to worry about being so weak.

"Takashi, I want to take this chance to say that I'm rather bothered by not being able to fight"

"Ahh drop it. I just want you to focus all your energy into resting okay? The sooner you're on your feet the sooner I can rest easy knowing you're okay"

"But Takash-" she was cut off by his hand being placed lightly in front of her mouth.

"Just be quiet if it's about you being hurt" His head sunk a few notches, almost as if he was drinking despair from the air. "It's my fault that I let that man near my friends. It's as if **I **nearly killed you, not the knife"

She flicked his forehead with enough force it kinda stung, but then she placed her fingers along his cheek to comfort him the best she could. "You really are an idiot Takashi. What happens happens, but what comes in the future is up to us as we can mold it like clay. As for me, I'm going to fight for you as long as you and I are still warm with life. That's why I'm going to keep on going. You, Takashi, you are what keeps the life flowing within me. I know that you love me regardless of what I crave. Your understanding warms me from within and protects me from myself and _them_. I love you"

His eyes grew softer as his heart filled to the brim with something he couldn't describe. "I love you, Saeko-chan".

They softly kissed as he lay next to her, and then with her. His arms yet again holding her close, they basked in the bliss of being with "the one for me".

_10 minutes ahead of them…_

They were moving rather fast for being on dirt roads. Kohta sat in the front seat with his scoped rifle, ready to pop a cap in some undead ass, but there was no ass for the popping in sight. In the back, the girls were just trying to lookout for anything useful or living in case there were people like them hiding out. They were already six miles into the country, but still a few hours away from the shore which made everyone uneasy. It was also rather quiet and uneventful inside the SUV.

After an hour of going down nothing but dirt roads, Rika's group finally came across two driveways that lead to two identical homes that resembled American Ranches. They were about 50 or so meters from each other so it wouldn't be too hard to check them safely. It was open land as far as they could see so there were no surprises in store. In fact, Kohta was becoming even more disturbed with how perfect the situation seemed. Rika piped up as she parked in between the houses.

"Okay, I'm gonna bring Mr. Hotshot here with me to check these homes. I'm assuming they have weapons and what not so it's worth stopping before we get near the shore."

Saya, with a quizzical look, asked "So what do we do? Wait around for you two and hope that nothing happens to you?

Kohta summarized the situation "Basically, we need you girls to stay outside the houses so we can check them without having to worry about being snuck up on by stragglers. Saya, I taught you how to use the Luger your mom gave you so I'm going to leave the other two in your care. Can you do that for me?"

Flustered, she answered "I can take care of my friends idiot! I'm not helpless like some people..."

Walking towards the house, Kohta and Rika readied their shotguns for entry to the homes. Just before Rika shot the hinges, Kohta hopped in the way to try a human approach first. He rung the doorbell.

"What the shit are you doing fatty?"

"Rather than being surprised, wouldn't you rather they be waiting for us at the entrance?"

"Yeah, but what if-"

Suddenly a phone was ringing. They looked around for what it could be and found a small speaker phone on the left side of the door. Kohta pressed the answer button and was met with a hostile, manly voice.

"What are you doing on my property? You aren't with that fucker are you?"

"Who the fu-" Kohta stepped in before Rika could piss off the only living person for miles.

"We're not with that person, whoever he is. We're trying to survive long enough to escape to sea and were wondering if you had anything to offer us."

The door suddenly made a clacking noise, causing Kohta to jump off the porch in preparation for something to come at them, but instead there was a white man dressed in jeans, a button up shirt, and a bolo tie. His hair was all gray, but he looked to be in good condition for being at least 60.

"Howdy, sorry about all the harshness I used. It's just the guy living next door came here a few days ago and killed my rooster. Not that he took anything else, but he caused me to be in a bit of a bad mood. Not only that, but I found him the next day with his arm missing. Looks like it got gnawed off by a bear or something, but he was jus' a standing there without an expression on his face. I stayed inside until he went away which took an hour so. Any idea what might be up with that?"

Alarmed, Kohta questioned the man

"Did this man appear to be sickly or aware of his surroundings?"

"Not that I can say, but speaking of awareness, we got company" said the man as he pointed to the other hummer pulling up. Shizuka motioned for Rika to come help her with something, but this left Kohta to speak with the man.

"That's our other vehicle. Anyways, do you have any idea what's going on in Japan?"

"Well, I know that my neighbor disappeared, but I reckon he'll be back eventually"

"Sir, the world is coming to an end! How could you not notice all the electricity and water being cut-off? Not to mention the explosion up in the sky."

"Son, in case you haven't noticed, the only modern doohickeys I use are my old 1947 ford pickup and that there doorbell speaker."

Looking around, Kohta was in shock after realizing everything was done by hand. Even the other house had no visible wiring or air-conditioning units.

"So…you don't have any idea about the apocalypse that's currently going on?"

"I assume you mean the economy goin' to shit. Yeah I know, but could ya leave an old man to his cows? I'm retired now and keep to myself so please just take what you need and leave. My Texan hospitality isn't really in practice anymore so that's the best I can do for ya. I'm gonna go back to making a cabinet so don't loiter too long. Have a nice life young man." The man went back to his humble abode and locked himself back inside.

Kohta turned around, his face gloomy from knowing that this man had no idea of the troubles they were facing. Instead of telling them the whole story, he just let everyone know that they could take whatever they need and leave. No questions asked. All they found in 15 minutes was an old fuel pump which seemed to still operate. They fueled up and were on the road once more.

Nobody but Kohta knew anything about that old man. He was trying to understand his encounter with the cowboy, but couldn't make any sense out of it. He tried to think it out, but it just pissed him off when he couldn't find an answer to his question. _How can he be so carefree and we be so weighed down with the task of survival? What makes us deserve to have been in the city and he be in the middle of nowhere? _The idea of not having to deal with everything at all pissed Kohta off so much it made him clench his fists and teeth in unison. He was interrupted by Rei and Alice pulling into the backseat so he could get his mind off whatever it was on.

He was stilled annoyed, but couldn't help but release the tension in his muscles when he looked at Saya asleep. He walked his fingers over to her and entwined them together. He knew that she had a hard time expressing herself, but knew it was just how she worked. He imagined a place where he could come home to Saya cleaning the house in an apron and her hair being pulled back into a ponytail. She would say "Where the hell have you been?" in an annoyed tone, but reconcile with a tender kiss. _Ahhh tsundere, one of man's greatest treasures to be acquired in a woman_. Kohta just stared at her soft, sleeping face until they came to a stop. He looked up and his eyes grew wide and face awestruck from the sight of the ocean.

Rika was on edge, although you couldn't tell unless you could read her thoughts. _Was it really this easy? Are we really going to make it to safety in less than a few hours? _

**Ending Narration**

**Everyone is finally at the shore, but was it really this easy? Will they make it out to sea safely and live out their lives? Or is it just the calm before the storm?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this is either the next to last chapter or the next to next to last chapter guys! Sorry that the quality of this chapter is so low. I wanted to get it out of the way so I could start on a new work that someone requested. anyways, thank you all so much for everything wether it was a review, a view, or a message. I appreciate everything so much!<strong>


	7. Graduation from the DEAD

**DISCLAIMER  
><strong>**ALL CHARACTERS AND WHATNOT ARE PROPERTY OF DAISUKE SATO  
>I CLAIM NOTHING FOR THIS IS A FANMADE WORK OF FICTION<strong>

* * *

><p>Saeko, still weak from her injuries yet recovering, shielded her eyes from the brightness of the midday sun. As her eyes adjusted and her pupils narrowed, she looked up at Takashi Komuro: their leader, their go to, her love.<p>

"Takashi, I think we're here"

"I'd say you're just about right Saeko" They both looked out at the ocean, casting its lustrous blue shroud, its waters as clear as crystal. Not a single thing was insight. No car, no people, none of "them", and no animals. They followed behind Rika's vehicle closely because nothing was ever this easy, especially not something that could be good for them.

"Nii-chan, where are all the people at?"

"Uh, I don't know Alice; I think that they all left to get away as soon as possible."

Rei, Kohta, and Alice were ogling the serene beaches and subtle roads along it. A single strip of black pavement ran along the beaches; it stretched for at least twenty miles as they couldn't even see the end of it.

Saya couldn't help but be on end. She still couldn't believe that they hadn't run into more than a few of "them" since they left the gas station outside of Tanzaku. _This isn't right. It can't be right. Where are all the birds? Where are all damned zombies? _She sat with her arms crossed and her face twisted into an unsatisfied smile. Kohta got over the surrounding and turned himself to Saya.

"I can feel you from over here, what's wrong, Takagi?"

"Don't you think it's just a little too perfect Kohta? There's nothing out there. Nothing good nor bad, just nature and it's fucking mocking us. Ugh…"

"I dunno Takagi, even if it's peaceful, we still don't have a vessel to get us out into sea. Not only that, but since "they" aren't here then they have to be somewhere else. Now where would that be?"

"I don't know…I haven't even heard something louder than the leaves blowing and the Hummers." Just then, they came around a curve, and a clear, soft noise spread throughout the air. It wasn't the wind, but it sounded like a blue bird, holding an impossibly long note. Rei grabbed a pair of binoculars to search for the source of the noise, but before she put her eyes up to the lenses, she saw it. It was a cave out towards the shore. She saw a human figure out in the water, waist deep, but then it suddenly disappeared. Alarmed, she handed the binoculars to Rika so she could get a look.

She smirked. "No wonder the place is so deserted." She dropped the binoculars and stopped the car. Shizuku pulled up behind her so that they could walk across from vehicle to vehicle. Alice, Saeko, and Zeke stayed in the vehicle, but everyone else went above so they could get a glimpse of the cave.

Once everyone got a good view, there was no doubt that luck was finally on their side. Takashi, scratching his head, spoke up.

"So what is it? And how exactly does it make the zombies go away?" Saya grew annoyed with his ignorance.

"Idiot. Why are you so dumb Takashi?"

"Sorry, but that didn't answer my question. Mind not being so wonderfully sarcastic?"

"Shut up. The cave is at just the right angle so that the wind causes it to make a whistling noise that carries for a good mile or so. The sound draws "them" in and the current sweeps them into the cave. I saw one get swept in, and it didn't even come back out so I know it's a really deep cave. Probably has all the area's zombies in it."

"So wait that means-" Saeko, slightly annoyed with being left out, put her two cents into the conversation.

"It means that we won't have to worry about them. It means we can get to safety without any trouble. It means we can finally settle down and just survive for once."

Everyone breathed a deep, slow breath. 'T was not a sigh of relief, but an intake of satisfaction.

After sitting down, eating, and discussing the plan for transportation, the group split up into the hummers and went searching for boats. They already had the gas so all they needed was the hunk of metal to float them away.

Twenty minutes into the search, Shizuka's group spotted a fairly large fishing ship. It looked like a shrimping boat out of the Forrest Gump movie. Shizuka tapped away on her still working Morse code device.

Rika's group turned around at the notion. They had about a half hour until they got to the boat. Kohta and Saya were sitting in the back, watching the sun bathed road pass as they got closer and closer to their could be salvation.

"Hey Takagi…"

"What is it Kohta?"

"What exactly are we now?"

"What do you mean? We're human still if that's what you mean; if not a tad bit less."

"That's not what I meant. Remember back at the last place we stayed? Where we…kissed and…and a bit more?"

"Y…Yes…I remember it.." she was looking away, trying to hide her face.

"The morning after, you held my arm after we met Rika. What was that?"

"Well…uhm…I kinda…I don't know…"

"Takagi, what am I to you?"

She couldn't think of an answer right away, but after a moment of thinking, no, after a moment of searching her heart, she answered. It wasn't her usual tone or manner of speaking either.

"You are a man Kohta. I'm a girl, and it's only natural for me to be attracted to a man, but you aren't only a man, and I'm not just a girl. You've saved me so many times, and all I've done is get into trouble. It's like I'm a damsel in distress and you're the cocky prince always hopping in regardless of the situation. You've complimented my voice, defended me and kept me in line since my parents died. I remember back in school when you were bullied and I just stuck my nose in the air as haughtily as ever. I ignored you then; I've insulted you since day one; I have always been, well, I've always been such a bitch to you. Before I can even begin to think of my feelings for you, I need to know why you put yourself in harm's way for me. Why Kohta, Why do you keep fucking helping me when I don't ask?" Her head hung low, her face not visible, but her tears streaming onto the cold, metal floor.

"I don't know why I do so much Takagi. I do know that I love your voice, it's so feminine and unique, and your face is amazingly cute. I guess being an Otaku kinda played a part into my attraction to you. It's almost like an acquired taste *chuckles softly*. I think the reason why I put up with you is because I see the best in you. And not just your looks, I couldn't care less if you had a flat chest, if you were tall or short, or if you weren't a genius. It's just that you can see the best in people too, but you suffer because you refuse to let them be praised because you yourself haven't been praised as you should. I'm sorry you had to live up to such high expectations for your parents. I just want you to know, you've done amazingly well since this all started."

Her tears stopped yet she remained still with her face in the shadow of her hair. She whispered.

"-re you.."

"huh? I'm sorry I didn't-"

Her hands were around his neck, not even outing any force into choking him. She just laid her palms along his neck, pantomiming the strangling of the boy. She couldn't have touched a hair on his head, not after everything that had happened.

"How dare you apologize…to me…after I treated you so lowly how…how can you be so forgiving of me? I treated you like the shit that someone didn't flush, and yet…you still can't leave me be. Why are you like this?" Her eyes were filled to the brim with tears, and her face was in such a sad expression, it was like she was using all her strength not to break down right then and there.

"Because I love you, and I know you are so much more caring than you let on. I love that you, not the façade you put on to hide yourself and your feelings." He pulled her into his chest, to give her a feeling of how much he cared, even if it was just simple contact. He needed it, she needed it, they both just wanted it.

"Takagi, I love you, I love you so much you have no idea."

Between sobs she managed to get out a few words.

"I…I know…I *hic* love you too Kohta…I love you too" she just let herself melt in his arms. This tiger had been tamed by the unlikeliest of forces, and the unlikeliest of forces had been accepted.

Arriving at Shizuka's location, everyone hopped out to examine the vessel that might lead them to safety. Rika hopped down from its deck, holding an empty 50 gallon can on her back.

"Good to go guys! Let's get the fuck out of here!" No one could believe it. Together they thought. _There's no way. It can't be right there. We can't just leave…can we?_

Suddenly, a quiet wave of sound came over them. It was the winds. It was the tide. It carried dozens of them, moving and non-moving. They crawled, they struggled to get up and walk. Their moans reached their ears, but they received no sympathy from any of the survivors. They had their golden ticket afloat in front of them. All that those poor, unfortunate beings would ever receive from them is a wave goodbye.

Rika and Shizuka went up the ladder first, not bothering to glance down at the creatures that were still 50 meters off. Next up were Kohta and Saya. Kohta jokingly bowed for her to lead, but was met with some remark about being a pervert and something about her striped panties, but she just kissed his cheek and went on up the ladder first, giving him a fair view of those spandex panties that so many men before had failed to see and live to tell about it. Takashi helped Alice carry Zeke over the railing of the ship, almost dropping the poor little puppy in the process. Last to go up were the leader and his woman, the flawless Saeko Busujima and dependable Takashi Komuro. She closed her eyes as she was piggybacked to the ladder. He climbed up the rungs, one by one, each time he had to adjust so his beloved wouldn't fall and drag him down too.

"Sometimes you try too hard to be a man Takashi"

"Yeah, heheh" he grunted from the stress put on his muscles. After hauling themselves over onto the deck they just fell over and laid there.

"We finally made it, didn't we Saeko?"

"Yeah, it seems that way. So how do you our future's gonna play out now, Takashi?"

"Wha..What do you mean?"

"You're so clueless sometimes *sighs with contentness* but I think it's cute." She leans in to whisper in his ear. His eyes went wide and his face beet red. His nose started to bleed slightly at what she had hinted at.

"You know were just kids right?"

She was starting to giggle uncontrollably.

"I know I know ehehe. But come on; don't think I'll let this go for very long. I may be a woman, but I'm not too patient. As soon as I heal, you better prepare yourself, I'll come at you with everything I've got as a woman."

He pulled her in, her head resting on his chest. The boat rumbled to life and started to move. Their bodies, lying on the deck, became engulfed in sunlight and surrounded by warmth.

"As long as it's you, I think I can take it" he smirked that lovable smirk of his.

"We'll Takashi…We'll see" they kissed in the sun, their bodies warming as their lips embraced.

Rika looked out, land barely visible in the sea.

"We're gonna be fine." She turned to look at Japan. Her fingers came up and formed the shape of a pistol. She used her finger to cock back her thumb. As she pulled the trigger, she saluted the land of the rising sun goodbye. 

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not going to voice my thoughts just yet. This isn't the end of the story. The epilogue is still to come within the next 2 weeks or so. Thank you all so much for following the story. My peronal thanks to anyone who is and has read even a single paragraph of this work. Keep and eyeout for the next chapter. EPILOGUE COMING SOON <strong>


	8. Afterwards

Atop an old lighthouse, run only by the solar cells in the top, two human figures watch the coast of a deserted island-that is if you don't count the survivors.

"How do you think Rei did when she left?"

"I don't know. I wish I knew, but I've got a hunch she isn't doing too badly"

"I wonder what she's doing right now"

"Yeah, me too Alice, me too"

The visions of her breakdown flooded his mind; a gunshot sounded; her tears mixed in with the blood running through her hair; the gun missing a bullet and her holding the bastard weapon. Carrying her away and trying to hide it from the young child that was before him now. Her grave, marked with a tree so that her whereabouts would be known only by those who buried her, was set on the shore of the mainland, facing the island her soul was carried to.

Throwing a last glance towards the mainland, the grown man patted the young woman's head. Her eyes were nearly at his now. His face no longer resembled the dark-haired teenager he was 10 years ago when the outbreak started. As he turned to look out towards the mainland his features enlightened themselves as well as darkened by his own shadow. His body was lean and slender yet strong and masculine from the years of survival. His brown, flayed hair was the same as it had always been, even in his high school days. His eyes reflected the world that he knew and the world that he knows; they weren't darkened with fear or despair though. They still showed his cockiness and his young pride typical with young men.

He turned around with Alice to descend the stairs from the light house. Once at the bottom he was met by his best friend, Hirano Kohta.

"Morning Kohta"

"Morning Takashi. Have you seen anything new today?"

"Nope, but can you take Alice back to Rika and Shizuka for me?"

"Sure, but be back soon ok? Takagi's making breakfast"

Takashi waved behind his back as he jogged off toward the three houses on top of the rock face. After he ran up the hill up he slowed down to a walk as he approached his own little two story home. It was made with all the trees and lumber that had been stockpiled on the island by some construction company dumping its leftover materials.

He walked up and opened the reinforced steel door. It was actually four sheets of steel welded together, but Kohta knew what he's doing when making stuff from scrap. As he walked in, all the lights were off to save the generator some gas. He shut the door as quietly as he could and checked the time by looking at the makeshift sundial in the window. As soon as he sighed and walked into the kitchen. As he opened up the cabinet he pulled out a can of preserved peaches he was met with a pair of arms wrapping around his waist.

"Good morning, Takashi"

"Good morning, Saeko"

He turned around to wrap his arms around her waist and kissed his beloved good morning. She hadn't aged a bit since she was 17. Her indigo hair and purple eyes were still alive the flame of a tigress; her face was still calm and collective. She was wearing the same blue kimono she had greeted him in at the Takagi manor over 10 years ago.

Takashi whispered to her.

"Are they awake yet?"

"No not yet dear, but I am"

They kissed once again, their lips parting just so they could enjoy this intimate moment of the early morn.

The pitter patter of little feet could be heard as children stumbled down the stairs in a drowsy state. The first down was a boy around seven years old. His eyes were a brilliant, deep blue that was the perfect mix between his father's baby blues and his mother's indigo eyes. His head came up to Takashi's waist, but his hair was much spikier and raised at least four inches further than Takashi's. He was taller than most boys his age, but he had never seen another boy other than Sohta.

"Ohayo, Tora"

"Otou-san, nee-chan won't get out of bed."

Komuro smirked.

"I guess I'll just have to take care of that now won't I?"

Thirty seconds later he came down the stairs with a long haired child. Even though she was only six, her hair had grown to her mid thighs, and it shimmered in the light. It reflected rays of violet, but shimmered with the occasion silver strand of hair from her father's genes mixing with her mother's. She walked sleepily, barely aware of her surroundings. She was rather tiny, unlike her brother, and her voice lacked the confidence of her parents. She spoke softly and slowly.

"Mama, why did daddy wake me up?"

"Because you were about to miss breakfast dear"

"Aisa!" Tora tackled his beloved sister into a hug.

"Tora! Get off me!" she screamed in a rather extreme voice and threw the large (in comparison) boy off her and nearly across the small kitchen.

After separating the two and feeding them, the parents sent them off to play outside.

"She sure is like her mother"

"I know, but he is just as ornery as his dad"

They sighed, reminiscing their youth and reflecting their pasts. They turned and kissed lightly, once again they embraced.

"I never thought it would be possible to have a family, let alone survive, Takashi"

"Me too, but we did. Somehow we did. Do you mind heading over to check on Kohta and Takagi?"

"Not at all Takashi. You know I still get the strange feeling whenever I call you dear. It's so surreal to be able to do so openly."

"Yeah, and I can't go a day without marveling at your being called my wife. C'mon honey, lets get a move on." He slapped her behind on the way out the door, earning a light pop on the head and a good blush from the woman.

The Hirano household was 3 minutes' walk away from the other married couple. Takagi hadn't changed a single bit, except her temper seemed to be less sensitive to blow ups. Her chest was still rather large for a girl her height, constantly jiggling as she moved about. Her waist still tiny and her hips were just a few inches smaller than her bust. Still the perfect specimen we know and love.

She sat down a large bowl of fish and fruit on the table. Kohta sat at the head of the square table. He grabbed a rather large portion, but decided to put some of it back, remembering the reason he used to be fat. He was no longer chubby, but rather built instead of fat. He was no buff McGruff, but he was packing compared to his teenage self. He passed the bowl onto Sohta, his only son who was the spitting image of Kohta as a child, even slightly on the chubby side. Sohta then passed it across the table to his sister, Yuriko, named after her grandmother. Kohta made childish jokes as a good father should, and Takagi scolded him on teaching such lewd things while the kids rolled on the floor laughing at their wacky old parents.

After breakfast they sat in the living room, playing card games, but then then they heard three raps on the metal front door. They were greeted by Takashi and Saeko Komuro. Saya and Kohta sent the kids to go play with the Komuro's children outside. The adults then made their way to the shore to talk about their latest trek to the city.

Takashi started…

"Saeko found another large group of decayed bodies, but these hadn't been killed. It's like all the others we've found this last year. You don't suppose that all of them are like that, do you Saya?"

"I don't know. Nine years should have been plenty to decay everything to mush and mold, but with "them" I just don't know. Have we even seen a "living" one in two years?"

Kohta piped up.

"Come to think of it…we haven't even seen any of them wash ashore in years either…"

Saeko's eyes grew wide with realization.

"You don't think that they're all gone do you?"

Everyone stopped walking along the shore and looked around at one another, speechless and dumbstruck. Had they really not considered the possibility that all of "them" had finally disappeared?

They smiled as they glanced back toward the field where their children were playing, and then they turned back towards the sea, towards their old homes.

Kohta chuckled. Takagi turned her face at him.

"What's so funny?"

"Dear, you feel it too don't you?"

The lovely lady chuckled as she soon felt it too.


End file.
